


Letters

by AllTheLittleMoments



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little angst in the beginning, Comfort, Cute Dean, Dean and Sam hug, Dean loves you very much, Did I mention fluff?, F/M, Fluff, Letters, Love, Rings, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sam is a Little Shit, Smiles, if you can call that angst, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheLittleMoments/pseuds/AllTheLittleMoments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's been acting weird the last days. You had no idea what happened but you were worried. Sam seemed to know what was going on but he didn't bother telling you. Turns out he was just waiting for you to find that little piece of paper...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this. Read if you need lots of Dean feels ;)

You watched as Dean got out of the Impala and walked over to the bunkers door to open it. You've been together for several years now, both not really being the kind of people who count their spent years together. The hunters life wasn't always the easiest when you were in a relationship with your best friend/hunter buddy because the monsters found out pretty fast that you were each other’s weak spot. But nonetheless, even as best friends you two cared so much for each other it was easy to put enough pressure on for the other to snap.

Today had been one of those days. A demon had captured you, using you as a punching bag until your face was bleeding literally everywhere. Just as the thing was about to make the first cut, Dean had kicked the door open, pushed the demon against the wall and killed it. The ride back home had been quiet. You could see the fear and anger in his eyes when you looked at him. But that wasn't the only reason why you were so worried about him. Of course, it was a part of it but what put you really off was how different Dean had been acting this last week.

He didn't comment on the pies you made for them even though he normally complimented you about how 'awesome' they tasted. He didn't hug or kiss you as often as he used to and if he did they were always careful touches, as if he was afraid that you would break apart when he held you a little tighter. He even rejected the goodnight cuddles in bed even though these had always been his favorite part of the day. You just couldn't wrap your head around it.

 

"Hey, Sam?"

 

"Yeah Y/N?"

 

"Can you... Do you know what's off with Dean lately? He's acting so... strange." Sam looked at you and smiled.

 

"I think you have to find out by yourself." he winked at you and got out of the car himself. Your brows furrowed and you opened the backseat door of the Impala, standing up.

 

"What do you mean?" you asked.

 

"Y/N, Dean's ok. He's just waiting for something."

 

"Waiting for what?" he zipped his mouth shut and walked over to the bunker when Dean called for them. "Screw you Winchester." you whispered while he laughed.

 

•{<\------>}•

 

"Babe?" you later asked, sitting in the library and researching the next case. Dean looked at you with hope in his eyes. "You know... If you're mad at me or something that's fine but please at least tell me..." he frowned and put the book away which he'd been reading.

 

"Why would I be mad at you?" you sighed and shrugged. "Baby, no, why do you think that?" he asked concerned and took your hands in his. Again, so carefully.

 

"This... all... I mean, you're so distant lately and... if I've done something wrong, I'm sorry or if I slow you down at hunting then I'll stop but..." his grip on your hands tightened and you looked at him.

 

"I'm not mad at you sweetheart. I'm just a little tired lately, don't worry." he leaned over and kissed your forehead before standing up and leaving the room. You sighed, not believing him one bit. Dean was often tired and he never acted like this.

Yawning, you walked to your shared room and lay down on the bed. It felt cold without him. Your body turned around so you were laying on your stomach and let your hands glide under the pillow. There was the gun that you always kept under it in case of emergencies (You got that habit from your boyfriend). But you also felt something else. Something that normally wasn't there. You took it from under the pillow and saw that it was a little piece of paper. You opened it and saw a text in Deans handwriting. You read:

 

 

 

_Dear Y/N,_

_You know that I'm not good at talking about my feelings so I decided to write this letter... Oh god I don't know how to do this... Ok so I got you something. It's not really expensive or anything. I know you like it simple so I really really hope you'll love this. Anyways, it's in my nightstand so if you want to see what it is just check there. I mean you don't have to it's all up to you... but I'd be very happy if you did._

_Love, Dean._

 

 

 

You smiled and carefully folded the paper and put it back under the pillow. He was so adorable. You rolled onto Deans side of the bed and opened the drawer. In there were a few pictures of his family and John's journal but you also saw a little black box that you've never seen before. You gulped and took it out, opening it carefully. It was a ring. A broad iron ring that had little silver linings running through it. It looked simple but you've always loved it that way. There was another small piece of paper in the box and you opened it.

 

 

 

_Like I said I really hope you like it... and yes, it is exactly what you think it is. I know it's going to be even more dangerous in our job but I love you Y/N. I really truly do. And I actually just want to ask you this one simple question. Even though it's not simple at all but here goes... Y/N, would you like to become my wife and marry me?_

 

 

 

You let your fingers run over the shining object and sniffled, just realizing how wide your smile and how watery your eyes had become. All you wanted to do right now was to try the ring on. Reminding yourself that that was Deans job, you carefully closed the small box and placed it back into his drawer. You actually just wanted to run over to Dean and scream yes but that was too cliché for your liking. Taking out a pen and some paper, you started to write, the grin never leaving your lips.

 

•{<\------>}•

 

About half an hour later Dean came back from the shooting range and walked into the bedroom, having last seen his girlfriend going in there.

 

"Y/N? You here?" he frowned at the darkness of the room and carefully turned the light on in case you were sleeping. The bed was empty and so was the rest of the room. Dean's frown got deeper. You must have gone out or something. Without telling him. He was ready to leave the room again when he saw a small piece of paper on his pillow. His breath hitched. So you saw... maybe this was a good sign? Maybe you just wrote down that you were going out for a few hours? But that was absurd, you could have just told him that. Walking over, heart beating incredibly fast, he picked it up and started to read.

 

 

 

_Hey baby,_

_First of all, I want to apologies for leaving you hanging for so long... I only found the letter today and it must have been there for days already... So let's clear some things up._

_The ring wasn't what I expected, the letters were really short and this proposal wasn't normal like most people want it to be. Seriously, how the hell did you get this idea? It's absolutely amazing, Dean, I love it._

_I love the ring. It's simple and beautiful and I could punch ghosts in the face with it! Hehe..._

_You also know how much I hate the normal proposals and all the sappiness of them so this was perfect. You're perfect Dean and I love you so much for this. So stop being incredibly nervous (which I know you are right now) and breathe. I think you know what my answer is but just to clarify: Yes. Yes of course I want to marry you and yes of course I want to be your wife. I know this will be very dangerous but I don't care. We've been through so much, we'll be fine with this. I love you, Dean._

_Y/N._

 

 

 

The hunter didn't think he'd ever been as happy as he was right now. Grinning from ear to ear, he reached for the little box and ran out of the room.

 

"Y/N?!" he yelled but there was no answer. He practically sprinted into the library where he found his brother.

 

"Hey, man, you o-"

 

"Have you seen Y/N?"

 

"Yeah, she said she'd get some stuff for dinner." Sam glanced at the paper and box in Dean's hands and smirked. "Why?" Dean didn't say anything, just shoved the paper into his face. While reading, Sam said "Aww, she loves messing with you, dude."

 

"Yeah..." Dean just chuckled, still a bit breathless.

 

"So, congrats, huh?" Sam said after finishing. His brother looked like a little boy on Christmas eve.

 

"Sam... I know I hate chick flicks but I sometimes really don't and... I could really use a hug right now." said guy laughed and wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller man, who sighed and hugged him back tightly. "I love her, Sam..."

 

"I know and she does, too." they heard the front door opening and a grunt came from your lips when you placed the bags on the ground. You bought more than you wanted to. But this was a special day so who cares? "Go get her, tiger." Sam patted Dean's shoulder so he walked up the metal stairs to greet you.

 

"Hey, baby. Need help?" without waiting for your response he pressed his lips on yours and his hands found their way to your hips.

 

"Help would be nice." you chuckled after breaking the kiss and the two of you brought the bags into the kitchen. Just as you had placed yours on the ground you were back in Dean's arms. You sighed happily, having missed his affection.

 

"I love you so much." he whispered to you and smiled. He didn't say these words very often and he didn't have to either. You knew how much you meant to him and you didn't need him to say those three words to remind you of it.

 

"I know, and I love you too." you said back and his lips found yours again.

 

"So... yes?" he asked and you glanced at the opened box he was now holding in his hand. A happy grin found its way to your lips and you nodded.

 

"Yes." he held your hand and carefully slipped the ring on it. It fit perfectly and you smiled, a tear running down your cheek. God, why did this make you so emotional? You hated this (No you didn't but shhhh). You looked at your now fiancé and saw the happiness right there in his eyes. Laughing, you pressed your lips to his, fresh tears leaving your eyes and you could have sworn you felt some leaving his too.

 

"Ok, so there's a lot to be planned!" you said, wiping at your eyes and he nodded. "Even though we don't want a huge wedding in white with way to many flowers... Wait, we don't, do we?" Dean chuckled and kissed the side of your forehead.

 

"I don't, do you?"

 

"No." you shook your head. You've never thought about how you pictured your wedding. You never thought you'd have to with your choice of living. But here you were. "I want this to be simple, comfortable. I don't want to have to squeeze into a way too fluffy looking dress, I want a nice, fitting dress... and I don't want too many people staring at us..."

 

"I know you don't. We'll figure something out. Now calm down, we have time, baby." he soothed you and you relaxed in his arms.

 

"Oh! We have to tell Sammy!" you screeched excitedly.

 

"He already knows..." you pouted and glared at him but he just raised his hands. "Don't judge! I was excited, too!"

 

"Then Cas... he doesn't know yet, does he?"

 

"Nope. And Charlie doesn't, neither does Kevin or Bobby or Rufus or Gabriel or anyone else we know." he smiled at the grin that was gracing your lips.

 

"We have to tell them!" you jumped up and down excitedly. "But we'll do that tomorrow. I'll make dinner now. And then I thought about having a movie night. I bought all kinds of snacks and a few new movies that I'm sure you'll like and here..." you reached into one of the bags. "Even got your favorite beer." you grinned and he kissed you again.

 

"This sounds perfect. But I want to help you with dinner."

 

"Ok." you smiled and placed your lips to his one last time before turning around and starting to prepare everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
